1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and systems for the transfer of mechanical forces derived from water waves to a location where they can be converted into, for example, electrical energy, or perform other useful work. More particularly, the invention is directed towards a water wave-based energy transfer system that converts the vertical motion of water waves into substantially horizontal motion, which can then be transferred a considerable distance and harnessed to provide useful work in a manner that minimizes construction costs and reduces the complexity of the elements exposed to water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the limitations of non-renewable energy sources, such as oil and coal, as well as the negative environmental effects of such energy sources, it is desirable to provide alternative energy conversion and transfer systems that are based on renewable sources of power with minimal effects on the environment. In recent years, systems for the conversion of the energy of ocean-based waves into electrical power have been of interest. However, such systems typically require the construction of large and complex structures within the ocean. Not only are such structures difficult and costly to build, but their large-scale frameworks, built or deployed within the ocean, are vulnerable to storm damage and are costly to maintain.
It would be desirable to provide a system that allows for the transfer and conversion of usable energy from ocean waves, that does not require large scale construction, and that includes mechanical elements that are not vulnerable to high winds, storm currents and similar extreme environmental conditions. Thus, a water wave-based energy transfer system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.